Defiance
by Brenzo Ironfist
Summary: Humanity is nearing the end. 777 years ago two alien races invaded Earth, The Vore and the For'sal, and Brenzo the first casualty to the For'sal has finally been reawakened, as a cybernetic killing machine, he has no memories, or emotion...yet.
1. Characters

Characters and other things for _**Defiance**__:_

_Weapons:_

**For'sal Weaponry**:

Chas nano-blade, reserved for the elite, uses small nano machines to change shape and size for the wielder's need

Plasma Cannon, streamlined cannon, can be mounted onto a For'sal suit or used as a rifle

Nao Stun Rifle, rifle that when hitting a target sends an electric pulse directly to the spine, rendering the target immobile

Naglong rocket launcher; launches large rocket like devices which can be used to either capture or destroy a target

**Vork'al Creatures and Weapons**:

Claws, teeth, and the like,

Spore launchers, launcher spores that either explode in a cloud of noxious fumes, acid, or cover the target in a web like substance

Acid spewers, launch containers of acid, or just spit out acid

**Creatures**:

Blood Spider, unlike the rest of its race, the blood spiders are only one color Blood red, and they reek of blood, and they are used to clear out, and contain humans, they have to kill a human in order to spin their webs of blood

Drones are builders and used to prepare humans for infestation

Lords are large warriors walking on six insect like legs and have large mandibles and two large arms with claws on each digit

Swarleesh, small fish like insect creatures, propel themselves with six legs and use their large mouths to attack, always come in swarms of at least a thousand, about the size of a medium sized dog

Queen, responsible for laying eggs, and infesting humans

Vork, responsible for mutations and help with infesting human mixing the humans DNA with mutations

(all characters follow same guidelines)

**For'sal Ranks****:**

Fold'eer, slave

Reen'lo, civilian

Feegool, private

Glas'to, sergeant

Cleb'asa, Lieutenant

She'ak, Captain, Super Soldier, Spec Ops

Ford'al, General, Admiral

**Name and Rank: **Brenzo She'ak

**Affiliation:** For'sal

**Race:** Human

**Gender: Male**

**Age:** 777

**Appearance**: Face and body type are unknown, he wears heavy armor suit, with one arm melded to his weapons, his armor is black, with blood red detail, and silver trim, and his eyes glow blue from his face plate

**Short Bio:** Brenzo was the first taken by the For'sal; they experimented on him heavily for the last couple hundred years, and have only recently reactivated him.

**Implants/Mutations:** Set into a special suit that increases his strength, speed, agility and reaction time, He was also experimented on, causing his intelligence to be increased

**Weapons: **Chas Nano Blade, Plasma cannon mounted on his arm, which can spin to switch to his Nao rifle, and Naglong launcher

Rega

Humanity

Human

Female

18

There is no story, no mutations

Athletic build, short brown hair, brown eyes, usually wears an auburn tank top and dark pants

She uses a G36C assault rifle

/

Vex

Vork'al

Infested human

Female

25

No one knows anything about her,

She has retractable blade like claws that com out of each wrist; she has a new carapace from the mutations, as well as her being extremely agile, her eyes glow orange with no pupils her eyes just one color, her hair has been melded to her head, it still looks like hair, only wet and stuck to her head, her body is a dark green main color and red detail


	2. For'sal Chapter I

Brenzo opened his eyes as his suit powered up, and he looked around, he couldn't feel his arms, but he could see he was in some sort of pod and his suit began powering up hi HUD. The pod opened and he could feel his limbs, and stepped outside. The outside looked like the ruins of a small town near a mountain range, he had no memory of this place and something popped up on his HUD, "_Objective: Find Human Settlement"_ it said.

Brenzo walked toward the ruins hearing only the wind and the crunch of his heavy metal suit walking across the ground. He continued walking into the ruins, and looked around, he looked in the corner of his HUD and saw a motion tracker, and found a small bit of motion off to his right, and walked toward what was left of a house stepping into the doorway and looked over what was left of the wall seeing only a small rat scuttling around and looked around. He turned to see multiple humans gathered with all manners of weapons, ranging from pistols and axes, to assault rifles and sniper rifles.

"What do you come for?" a young girl asked, her brown hair waving in the wind while her eyes showed severe hatred for Brenzo.

Brenzo looked around before answering" I come…for humans" he said trying to find the words. After he spoke, the humans all began to gasp and murmur amongst themselves, and then Brenzo felt a pulse of electricity hit him in the back and he fell to the ground unconscious. The humans then brought Brenzo into a building deeper in the settlement.

Brenzo groaned, and sat up, feeling something against his arms and legs, holding them together and the brunette female in front of him, sharpening a knife. "How can you speak?" she asked

"I…don't know" Brenzo answered talking normally starting to return to him, and he looked around the room they were in.

"What do you know?" the girl asked.

"Nothing, I was just awakened" Brenzo answered

"Really? You mean they haven't used you, and you don't remember anything?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I remember nothing" Brenzo answered.

"What about your name, surely you can remember that" the girl said

Brenzo looked around on his HUD trying to find his name, and found two words: _Brenzo She'ak_," Brenzo She'ak" Brenzo finally answered

"She'ak is your rank, Brenzo is your name, remember that" the girls said and looked to the door when someone came in.

"Serra, go, I wish to speak to him" the new girl said

"Sorry sis, I just wanted to ask him a few questions" Serra apologized and stepped outside.

The new girl looked over at Brenzo, and walked over to him and undid his bonds" Names Rega, and I would like to welcome you back to your people" the brunette said

"Rega…" Brenzo pondered the name briefly until he heard screams and gunfire outside, and Rega ran to the door peeking out.

"Shit, the Vork'al are here, please help us" Rega pleaded

Brenzo stepped to the door and outside seeing lords and blood spiders swarming over the settlement, capturing as many as possible, including Serra. He brought his right arm up and fired his plasma cannon into a lord while taking out his nano-blade, it took the shape of an axe, and he brought it down on the skull of a blood spider. He fired on the rest of the raiders as they had what they needed and began to head back to their hive with captives. He looked around seeing the survivors beginning to mourn those who were taken, or killed. Rega ran toward the direction of where the Vore went, but was stopped by a couple men. "Rega, you know you can't go after her" one of the men said

"But she's my sister!" Rega said struggling to get out of the men's grasp

Brenzo watched the three and walked in the direction of the Vork'al Hive, and looked at Rega while he went" I will get her"

Brenzo looked at his HUD which said that he should just take some humans and leave, but he continued onward each step becoming harder and harder, then the objective changed to battling the Vore, and his steps became as easy as they used to be, and began sprinting toward the hive, arriving there in mere minutes. He stopped and looked at the hive seeing humans being moved around and cocooned for infestation.

Brenzo used a zoom feature to identify key targets to destroy and his gun arm spun so his missile launcher could be used. He fired into the horde of Vork'al sending body parts of drones and other various creatures flying. He continued his charge Nano-blade in hand as he began swinging the blade slicing through the exoskeletons of the Vork'al finding Serra on the opposite end of camp; unfortunately she was already cocooned from her nose down. Brenzo scanned the girl finding that she was already being mutated inside the cocoon; his HUD showed that he was supposed to kill the girl, but the girl's sister wanted her alive. Brenzo looked into the scared girl's eyes and sliced open the cocoon, just deep enough to break through the cocoon, but not deep enough to hurt the girl. He caught Serra as she fell out of the cocoon already seeing her legs had developed a carapace, as well as other mutations. He scooped her up in his arms and began running back to the settlement.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
